Number One Most Unpredictable Berserker
by Deaners
Summary: With the Fourth Grail War is about to start, one man's desperate wish to save the person most precious to him allows for an unpredictable servant to be summoned.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto universe, or else the Sharingan wouldn't be a mess of OP crap, and I do not own anything from the Fate universe, or else I would never have made any of the weird stuff with aliens and just focused on more historical characters turned into cute girls.**

* * *

Authors Note: I love just about any crossover that involves Naruto being summoned/sent into different series, with the Fate universe providing a super convenient excuse to summon Naruto. Additionally, I have read just about every Naruto/Fate crossover on this site that's above 40k words, so if you recognize something from a different story, odds are I took inspirations, so I am gonna credit all Naruto/Fate story for inspiration, most notably the "Unlikely Berserker", "Unlikely Caster", and "Lucid Berserker" stories.

Several points before I start my story.

1\. My Naruto as a servant is gonna be completely overpowered and I will ignore any stupid flaming or complaining in the reviews. While it won't be something edgy or stupid like "Rinnegan-Sharingan/Mokuton super edgy 'you are already dead' with super special finger-less gloves (why fanfic writers always give their edgy OP main characters those is beyond me), Naruto will not really lose fights. I won't have him simply walk up to Lancer or Gilgamesh and one-shot them, he will most likely win handily, and will have blatantly strong stats and multiple Noble Phantasms, because within the Naruto universe he is basically a god.

2\. My knowledge on the Naruto series is much greater than Fate, especially Fate/Zero. While I recently watched most of the series again, mostly because I love Rider as a character and all of his scenes, my knowledge is much better for Fate/stay night so if I make a small plot point mistake just let me know in the reviews in a calm and reasonable manner. Any review that looks like "hurr durr Lancer is weak that's not how he fights" or "hurr durr Naruto is broken that's trash" I will completely ignore. I am gonna use the knowledge on the Fate wiki, as well as based on the copies of the script online to base certain scenes (such as the banquet of kings) to write certain parts,but bear with me if I screw up something with the Fate lore and let me know, especially to describe histories of Servants and their noble phantasms.

3\. Furthermore, I will be slightly deviating from canon pretty much from the start (duh with Naruto being summoned), and it will most likely expand from there. If you don't like it, tough shit. One of my biggest gripes with fanfiction writers is that they introduce new elements, whether it is a crossover or new powers, and then never change anything from canon. Naruto will be fucking shit up in this story, and if you don't like it, I don't care. Some characters may end up being out of character to you and you want to complain, I don't care. Naruto has an effect on the people around him. Deal with it.

4\. This is my first real fanfiction story that I have ever published, previously the only things I wrote were tiny one-shots that were less than 1k words. I have read dozens of stories on this site, so I understand how stories with super interesting concepts and ideas can be ruined by poor grammar, so I will do my best. Stating this, don't complain in the reviews, just point it out to me and I will do my best.

5\. I already do have another idea for a crossover, which probably will be a Fate/Highschool DxD story with Shirou, Naruto/Highschool DxD, or maybe Fate/Konosuba story, because I think that the DxD universe has a lot of potential that is ruined by harem antics of a perverted Issei and could fit Shirou/Naruto in nicely, while the Konosuba story has a lot of potential for a more comedy based story with most likely Shirou and some combination of characters getting up to crazy shenanigans. These will take inspirations from the top fanfiction stories like "A Demon Lords Hero", so if you have any good ideas PM me or leave it in the reviews.

With that said, this will be a work in progress. I am not 100 percent on how I want this story to resolve, so if you have ideas leave it in the reviews or PM me. I will try and update consistently, I usually work 7-3ish during the week so expect updates. Enjoy!


	2. Stat Sheet

**Servant Class**: Berserker

Master: Kariya Matou

Gender: Male

Height/Weight: 180cm, 51kg

Alignment: Neutral/Chaotic Good

Strength: A+

Endurance: EX

Agility: A

Magical Energy: EX

Luck: A+

Noble Phantasm: EX

**Class Abilities:**

Madness Enhancement: C

Boosts all parameters except Luck and Prana, but one loses the ability to speak and think complicated.

**Skills**:

Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox: A

As the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox, gains a massive increase to his chakra capacity, stamina, vitality, and healing power. Combined with his Uzumaki heritage, which bears the same effects of a much smaller scale, Naruto is able to fight harder and much longer than any other fighter on the battlefield. His reserves are so large, he is able to fight for over three days of constant battle before finally running out of energy.

Charisma: A+

Naruto is historically known for changing the hearts of the people around him, from the hatred of his home village, to his enemies to bring them to his side.

Tools of the Trade: C

As a ninja, an unlimited amount of kunai, shuriken, and other ninja tools are supplied, along with minor Presence Concealment as part of his training.

Sage Training: A

Naruto trained as a Sage under the Toad summons, and was able to use the complete Sage mode by balancing the Natural energy inside of him. While he cannot gather Natural energy, has developed different ways to gather Natural energy. Allows him to increase his durability as well as increase all attacks by a rank, as well as increased threat perception.

**Noble Phantasms**

Shadow Clone Jutsu: A

Type: Anti-Unit

Range: ~

One of two trademark techniques, allows the creation of solid copies that transfer knowledge back to original, and can perform techniques when supplied with their own energy.

Rasengan: A++

Type: Anti-Army

Range: 1-30

Second trademark technique, originally created by his father, Naruto expanded on the Rasengan to make multiple variations of different elements and different techniques for most situations.

Will of Fire: EX

Type: Anti-Army

Range: 1-99

The Will of Fire burns within all the ninja of the Leaf village, and as the Hokage, his Will of Fire burns brighter than any other, allowing him to manifest it into the world.

Friend of the Bijuu: EX

Type: Anti-fortress

Rank: ~

As the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Naruto achieved a perfect partnership with Kurama, which allows him to transform into the Nine-tails which grants access to the Tailed Beast Bomb, as well as the chakra cloak. Gained chakra from each of the Tailed Beasts during his life, giving him access to their unique techniques, however the Nine Tails suffers from Madness Enhancement as a result of his summoning.


	3. The Summoning

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto universe, or else the Sharingan wouldn't be a mess of OP crap, and I do not own anything from the Fate universe, or else I would never have made any of the weird stuff with aliens and just focused on more historical characters turned into cute girls.**

* * *

Authors Note: Looking back on how I started the story, I feel I rushed it a little. Bear with me, this is my first proper story, and I have a bunch of different ideas floating around in my head that I want to put it, and am gonna try not to rush it. I am also debating between shorter chapters more frequently or longer ones, so I am gonna go ahead and combine Chapter 1 and 2 together and come back over and rewrite stuff.

Thanks Ruimask and DarkShadowRaven for already pointing out things out, I will generally take everything into consideration. I looked back over how I was gonna have Naruto maintain his prana levels. I realize that the senjutsu to energy thing is a little overdone, so I'm gonna rework it into part of his Noble Phantasm with some info from the Naruto wiki. I am probably gonna push back the killing of Zouken until after the first confrontation of the story, and work in his sage mode and how that relates to the World overall with his connection to Nature and Gaia.

Jonathan Matute: Naruto is gonna be stronger than Gilgamesh for sure, but remember his strength comes in levels, kinda like Goku from Dragonball. While most Servants have their strength that they will scale up to depending on the conflict, when they peak with their Noble Phantasm, Naruto's strength jumps in levels. For example, he can be normal, then go Sage mode, then Nine-tails mode, and so on and so forth. Later on I will explain the origins of the Elemental nations and how the enemies of that (Kaguya/Ten tails, etc.) compare to the world. I will say this, I am gonna place his time period as much earlier than Gilgamesh, which lived around 2100 BC, but in its own special way.

Additionally, I will probably use Nine-tails, Kurama, and Kyuubi interchangeably, so just a heads up.

Most likely, as I gain more experience writing, and work things out more in my head, I will revisit earlier chapters and revise to fit the story better overall.

* * *

Kariya was anxious, all his hopes and wishes for the upcoming Grail War resided on the upcoming summoning, his Servant for the conflict. While he knew that his ancestor Zouken Matou had no real expectations for this Grail War, already beginning his plan for the next one, with the changes insisted upon by Zouken, along with the catalyst he gave, he was sure to receive the Berserker servant, potentially the most powerful servant in the Grail War. However, while Berserkers may potentially be the strongest overall Servant with the bets stats, they normally suffer from Madness Enhancement which enhances all their normal attributes at the cost of their sanity and sense of reason. As he began the summoning, the Crest Worms that were implanted in him acting as artificial magic circuits began to writhe and expand across his body, causing blood to begin leaking out of his eye and causing spasms in already consumed left side of his body, which resembled that of a victim of a stroke. They were a necessary evil, as he only had a single year of magecraft training and was forced to rely on the worms, which acted as a double-edged sword, consuming his body and slowing killing him.

**Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill! Repeat five times.**

**But when each is filled, destroy it.**

**For the elements, silver and iron.**

**For the foundation, stone and the Archduke of Pacts.**

**And for the ancestor, my great master, Schweinorg.**

He did not care for any of the other masters in the war, of which the Tohsaka and Einzbern were sure to be apart of, except for the hatred for Tokiomi Tohsaka burning inside him for discarding Sakura to the Matou, while supposedly Kiritsugu Emiya allied with the Einzbern according to Zouken. He did not care to reach the Root, did not wish for wealth or influence, not even for his own declining health, only to rescue precious little Sakura from the horrors of the Crest Worms.

**Raise a wall to block the falling wind.**

**Close the gates of the four directions.**

**Come forth from the Crown and follow the forked road leading to the Kingdom.**

**Heed my words.**

**My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny.**

**If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer me! I hereby swear That I shall be all the good in the world.**

**That I shall defeat all evil in the world.**

**The only important thing to him was receiving a powerful servant that can help him win the freedom of Sakura, innocent little Sakura who has suffered a year of the filthy Crest worms of the Matou's despicable magecraft, sweet little Sakura that was like the duaghter he should of had with Aoi Zenjou, before he gave up his own happiness for her. His only wish for this war, for the powerful Holy Grail was to let him protect his most precious person.**

**But let thine eyes be clouded with chaos.**

**Thou, who art trapped in a cage of madness.**

**A****nd I, who holds thy chains! Thou Seventh Heaven, clad in the three great words of power, come forth from the circle of binding, Guardian of the Scales!**

As the flash of light from the summoning ritual faded, bright blue eyes that rested over three whisker marks and peered out from under spiky blonde hair. A large white and red hat with the kanji for fire on the edge upon his head, with an orange shirt over a pair of black pants with sandals on, along with a white coat with stylized flames licking along the bottom, along with a large scroll slung behind him. As the storm of prana died down and finished coalescing into form, the words echoed out into the dark dungeon space, surrounding by wiggling Crest Worms.

"Yo! Are you my master?"

* * *

Naruto was very confused as he stared around in the dank space lit with an eerie green glow as the smoke from his appearance faded away. He had apparently been summoned by the Holy Grail from the Throne of Heroes, and as information about the modern world filled his head, the confusion only grew as it had been over 6,000 years since he had died. While he did not have a particular wish or burning desire to be summoned by the supposedly all powerful Holy Grail, the most confusing part of his summoning was that there wasn't a physical catalyst used for his summoning, and he was almost positive that there was not a single person in the modern age that even knew of his legend, as incredible as it had been in his time. Shaking his thoughts free from his head, his gaze landed on his a white haired man wearing a pair of dark pants and a hoodie, with half his face having veins protruding and looked to be wiggling and one eye appearing to be blind, while his face distorted in pain as he knelt on the floor, while command seals adorned his hand. As his conscious settled into his new "body", he felt the energy flowing from the man in front of him and into him. Inwardly he frowned at the sensation, the energy felt tainted and rather disgusting, and seemed related to the same energy the wiggling worms in the corners of the room gave off, as well as the person he could sense lurking in the shadows. Giving it up as stuff to be explained by his Master, he called out "Yo! Are you my master?".

Naruto waited for his Master to respond, as he felt around him with his senses. While he had been put into a new body, it did not quite feel the same as when he was alive, he had two working arms instead of the replacement made of Senju DNA, and only seemed to be about at the age when he fought Kaguya, even though he had all his memories and skills from throughout his very long life.

Apparently in the time that he was gone from the Earth, the population exploded, already he could feel an amount that was multiple times larger than the Leaf village, and this was only one city of a small island nation. Oddly enough, practically none of the people he could sense had virtually any chakra in their body, more closely resembling the amount of energy that he would have felt from a small animal than a person in the Elemental Nations. However, he could sense what seemed to be a very reduced form of chakra, which seemed to be known as prana in this time, in his summoner, and the man hiding in the shadows, but it felt tainted and much weaker than chakra.

"Are you my Servant Berserker?" Naruto was jogged out of his examination by the weak sounding voice of the man on the floor, who seemed to finally snap out of his shock.

"Yup that's me! Servant Berserker at your service!" He responded with a bright smile, which only seemed to confuse his Master even more as several emotions played across his damaged face.

Kariya was confused by the appearance of the person in front of his, who only appeared to be 18 at the most. A smile was spread across his face, he was muscled but not overly large, and was not all that much taller than Kariya. The biggest shock to him was the fact that he spoke to him easily and in a normal manner, all the notes about the Berserkers summoned in the past wars, barring the Third Grail War when Avenger was summoned, stated that they were typically big hulking masses of rage and power. The person in front of him seemed like a normal person that one could find in Europe or America, except for the three strange marks on his cheeks and the rather spiky hair. Interrupting his thoughts, the Crest Worms that were implanted in him chose that moment to give a rather painful spasm, causing blood to leak out of his nose and for him to cough some from his mouth as he almost collapsed to the floor before a pair of hands grabbed him by the shoulders and supported him.

"Master!" called out Naruto as he quickly moved to support his master. As he got closer, he could feel the vile prana within the man, focusing on the left side, which seemed to be taking over his body and killing him, which rather resembled when he faced Obito as his body was merged with White Zetsu. While his master gathered his breath, Naruto glanced in the shadows, where the even greater concentration of disgusting energy resided in the form of an old man with a decidedly evil looking smirk barely touching his mouth. He could tell this man was gonna be a problem, as he had an even nastier feel to him as the dark energy made up his entire body, along with driving his Negative Emotion Sensing haywire.

"I'm alright." Kariya gasped out, drawing his attention back. "But are you sure you're a Berserker? You do not seem to be suffering from the Madness Enhancement of the class".

"I can guarantee that I'm Berserker, and I am most certainly suffering from the madness..." Naruto said with a frown. "But you can call it my inner demon. It is only let out as part of my Noble Phantasm." While Naruto hated calling Kurama, and the rest of the Tailed Beasts, demons, in his current state the term fit rather well.

"I see" Kariya said. "Very well then, that makes things a little easier, let us discuss our strategy for the upcoming battles."

Naruto helped Kariya to his feet and supported him as they climbed the stairs out of the dungeon, feeling the gaze of the man in the shadows as they left into the light.

"Well then" Naruto said with a clap of his hands as they sat on the floor in a rather bare room with a bed in the corner." Lets introduce ourselves, names and that sort of thing, I'll start. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the Seventh Hokage of Konohagakure, and the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Just call me Naruto. "

"My name is Kariya Matou" the white haired man said with a frown on his face. "And I'm not quite sure what any of the things you just said mean."

"Eh, don't worry about it" Naruto said with a smile. "I would be rather surprised if any of the people alive now even knew what those things represented. I'm actually surprised I was even summoned at all, you certainly did not use a catalyst for me, and considering the age of my legend, I don't think that there is even any information that exists about me in the entire world."

As he talked, Naruto continued to examine his Master's body with his senses, feeling the vile energy and how it seemed that there were living worms that were made up of the prana making up part of his body.

"So, who was that man hiding in the shadows back there?" Naruto asked.

"That was Zouken Matou, my ancestor." Kariya said with disgust in his voice. "And he is the entire reason I am in the Grail War."

* * *

"I see." Naruto said with a frown on his face. "So you made a deal with this Zouken guy in exchange for winning the Grail for him? Then what is up with those weird worms things I can sense inside you?"

"These are called Crest Worms, a rather vile specialty of the Matou magecraft. I only have had magecraft training for a little more than a year, and these were necessary to allow me to summon and sustain a Servant, otherwise I would be drained of prana practically instantly." Kariya stated with a grimace. "The Worms are what have allowed Zouken to live for so long, as long as some of them survive, he can eventually reform his body."

"Well you won't have to worry too much about me draining you of your prana,considering the size of my reserves. While they may not be as large as they were when I was actually alive, I will still have much more energy than any other Servant, and it would take multiple prolonged fights before I even began to draw on your prana, as they are actually a part of my legend." It wouldn't be good for him to be summoned in to the Grail War and be unable to really cut lose because he killed his summoner, after all, he hadn't had a good fight in thousands of years, especially later on in his life when nobody would even attempt to fight him or Sasuke due to their well-known status as the two most powerful shinobi in the world.

"Actually" Naruto said, as he focused on the energy he was receiving as part of their bond. "It seems that the mana and od that you modern mages use is actually a descendant of what my people called chakra, however it seems like that ability has actually sort of died out. The magic circuits that modern mages possess, seem to be a very downgraded mutation of the chakra circulatory system that was used in my time." Naruto said with a smile.

"What exactly is chakra? I understand mages use the od that is produced by their magic circuits, as well as the mana in the air to produce magecraft, with the mana being used to slowly replenish their reserves." Kariya was understandably confused, it's not often you receive a history from what seemed to be magecraft from sometime during the Age of the Gods.

"Chakra is a mixture of spiritual and physical energy within the body, most similar to what you call od. However what you call mana, is what was called nature chakra used for senjutsu, or sage techniques, and is a much more potent form of chakra, which is much more potent than your od. Chakra was stored within the bodies chakra coils, similar to your magic circuits, and used to perform different jutsu, while it seems what you call mana and od are extremely watered down versions of chakra. I have also trained as a sage, so I can take in the nature chakra of the world around me to perform much stronger attacks and reinforce my body." Naruto explained.

Kariya was noticeably shocked, while he may have only learned magecraft to participate in the Grail War and had no true interest in reaching the Root like most mages, the knowledge that his Servant was nonchalantly tossing out was the information that most magus and the Clock Tower would wipe out entire villages for. If Naruto was a flesh and blood magus that possessed this mystical chakra, they would slap a Sealing Designation on him before he could blink to experiment on him to obtain this strange energy to further their attempts to reach the Root. This got even worse when he used his ability as a Master to peer at Naruto's stats; they were all incredibly high! The lowest stat that he had was his agility, which was an A! The rest were A+, with his magical energy, endurance, and Noble Phantasm being ranked EX, meaning that they were that much higher than the normal ranking that they couldn't properly be measured.

"Now then, since we got a little off track, why don't you tell me why you are participating in the Grail War? I don't have any particular wish that I would like fulfilled, and as I said earlier I am surprised I was even summoned in the first place." Naruto said, dragging Kariya's attention away from his thoughts of his Servant.

Kariya's face darkened with anger. "I wish to save my niece Sakura and get back at the bastard Tokiomi. One year ago, she was turned over to the Matou by her father, Tokiomi Tohsaka, to give the Matou a strong heir as he could only pass on his magecraft to one of his two children. Zouken implanted the Crest Worms in her and will mostly likely attempt to psychologically break her to form the perfect heir, since she has been born with much better circuits than anyone in the last few generations. The deal I made with Zouken would be to return her to her family and remove the Crest Worms implanted in her if I were to win the Grail for Zouken." Kariya finished with disgust.

Naruto felt the stirring of rage within him. During his childhood and early years, he was very impulsive and easy to provoke, with his experience as Hokage leading the village and having a family of his own to help temper his anger, the thought of child being given away and implanted with the disgusting worms made him angry. In the Elemental Nations, children were a precious commodity with the villages, due to the rather low life expectancy during times of war and even peace times. While children, clan heirs especially, may be trained to fight at a young age, they were still cherished, especially in the Leaf village where the Will of Fire burned. This was only compounded by the fact that Naruto's childhood was poor; while he may have been a special case due to his container status and may not have been physically abused by the villagers (ignoring his grandfather/grandson relationship with Naruto, the Third Hokage would never risk someone harming the container of the Kyuubi and sending it in a possible rampage), the neglect suffered made him extremely sensitive to children suffering and any that would harm children, this only worsened when he had children of his own. The fact that this young girl was named Sakura, who was practically a sister to him during his life, and was suffering treatment that resembled the treatment his wife Hinata suffered from her clan in the attempts to forge the perfect heir only fed the flames. However, he was a little disturbed by the pure hatred he could see in the eyes of Kariya as he mentioned this Tokiomi Tohsaka, which would have to be something to learn more about later.

"Do you want me to kill him? He has no way to harm Sakura if he is dead, and there is absolutely no chance of him beating me." Naruto said with a growl, his eyes gaining a slit and a red tinge to them as his anger built up.

"You can't," A frustrated Kariya said. "The worms inside both of us are spawned from the worms inside Zouken, if he were to die, the one inside of us would most likely kill us."

Naruto grew more and more enraged as Kariya went on, he could feel the roiling mass of anger and hate that was currently Kurama inside of him grow more and more agitated, threatening to consume him and drive him into a rage.

Forcibly calming himself, as he had years of practice controlling the anger that came from the Kyuubi, Naruto pondered this for the moment. While the worms seemed to be made up of the tainted prana, which was an inferior form of chakra, there were not many things that could not be healed by a direct infusion of pure yang chakra, an ability he gained from the Sage of Six Paths which he had even regrown organs and brought Might Guy back from the brink of death after opening all Eight Inner Gates.

"Master, I may have a solution, but it will require a bit more working out before I am ready to try it, but I may be able to heal both you and Sakura from the Worms, and I know for a fact I can completely erase Zouken." Naruto finished as his smile turn distinctively bloodthirsty.

Kariya could scarcely believe what he was hearing. Within a few hours, his Servant had revealed information from the Age of the Gods that would revolutionize magecraft if revealed, shown himself to be extremely powerful in just about every way, and even gave a possibility for him to save Sakura and remove Zouken, basically all of his goals for the Grail War in the first day before his attention was drawn back to Naruto.

"However, that will have to wait. It seems a couple of Servants have decided to kick off the War on the other side of the city. What do you say Master, wanna make a grand entrance?" Naruto said with a fox-like smirk.


	4. Battle on the Docks

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto universe, or else the Sharingan wouldn't be a mess of OP crap, and I do not own anything from the Fate universe, or else I would never have made any of the weird stuff with aliens and just focused on more historical characters turned into cute girls.**

* * *

Kariya thought back on all that had happened in the last few hours as his Servant made his way to the docks in astral form, where a fight was already going on. Ever since he had summoned the cheerful blonde Berserker known as Naruto, everything that he had gone through in the last year was turned on his head. Not only was his Servant grossly strong, he may also have a means to both remove the Crest Worms from him and Sakura, but also completely eliminate Zouken. He didn't dare to get his hopes too far up, his original plan for the Grail War was to win, and even if Berserker could not heal him, they stood a very good chance of winning, especially since he was not overtaken by the Madness Enhancement.

"_Master, are you watching this fight?" _His Servant's voice rang out through his head, as he turned his attention inward and focused on the bond connecting the two of them.

Naaruto watched as the two Servants traded fast paced blows that generated impacts in the air around them. The first Servant, a small blonde haired women with her hair wrapped tightly in a bun, green eyes looking out from an elegant face, clad in blue and silver armor that covered her slender body, wielding a sword that was held in both hands that seemed to be made of wind, marking her as Saber. The second Servant, a man with dark hair with one strand falling down his face, bright orange eyes looking out from a handsome face, wielding two spears of different lengths covered in cloth with strange symbols on it that could only be Lancer. A small distance away from Saber stood a white haired woman, with red eyes and almost all white clothing watching the two Servants fight with a worried expression on her face.

"_Master, do you recognize who this woman is?" _Naruto called out mentally.

"_No, but white hair and red eyes means she is likely an Einzbern homunculus, most likely the Master of Saber." _Kariya's voice came in return. The sensation was rather odd, similar to the Yamanaka technique used to speak telepathically practiced back in his village. Dragging his thoughts away, he reached out with his senses to feel the energies surrounding the woman.

"_This is rather odd. While she contains an energy that is rather similar to Saber, I don't sense any energy transfer between them, or the energy that would signify Command Seals. The prana link is actually connecting Saber to someone on one of the loading docks on the West side of here. Check through the eyes of my shadow clone, he should be close." _He responded. The Shadow Clone technique was an ability that allowed the user to generate solid copies of themselves that were able to use techniques and fight, and returned whatever knowledge gained back to the user. This was one of Naruto's trademark techniques when he was alive, using them at a level far higher than anyone else before, so much that it crystallized itself in his legend. As a Servant, he is basically a body formed out of prana that houses a Heroic Spirit with a link to his Master. When he makes a clone, he is making it out of the same energy that forms himself as a Heroic Spirit, basically creating E-rank Demi-Servants as his clones, with himself as the Master. This allowed Kariya to see through their eyes just like he would with Naruto.

"_That's Kiritsugu Emiya, also known as the Magus Killer, he married into the Einzbern family a couple years ago,."_ Kariya told him as he transferred his vision over to one of the multiple clones watching the ongoing fight, observing a dark haired man holding a sniper rifle on top of a loading dock. The sensation was a little strange, as you were watching through their eyes but unable to control the movements of the body. Additionally, Kariya could somewhat "feel" the Shadow Clones, similar to how he feels Berserker, just on a much fainter scale. "_He is a freelancer specifically known for hunting down mages that received Sealing Designations for being dangerous to society and other people like that. He's the last member of the Emiya family, apparently killed his own father because he was trying to become a Dead Apostle and had infected an entire island of people. He also will do whatever it takes to save the most lives, kill 10 people to save 100, that sort of thing. He would kill a room of children if it meant saving a larger number of people in the end. He must be using that woman as a decoy Master, while he takes out the other Masters by any means necessary."_ Kariya responded, recalling the details that were gathered on all of the potential people involved in the Grail War.

Naruto's bared his elongated canines in disgust as he listened to Kariya describe Saber's secret Master. While he was no stranger to doing dirty work, after all he was a shinobi, an entire career based around spying, assassinations, and other covert actions, and had to give out those missions as the Hokage and do what was best for the village, he would never stoop so low as to sacrifice others unless absolutely necessary. Naruto was a firm believer in only killing when absolutely necessary, and only against enemies that truly behind salvation, it was one of the fundamental parts of his legend. Making friends with Haku and Zabuza, befriending Gaara, forgiving Nagato, chasing Sasuke over the years, and many other examples of him never giving up on people, whether they were enemies or friends, always believing in the best of people. He could never understand how this man could so easily sacrifice innocent lives, as if it all came down to simple statistics of helping the greater number.

"_Master, I should probably kill this man, he is the type of person that would take any action necessary in this war and rationalize it. What if he thinks that bombing an entire block is the solution, since it would help him in getting the Grail? It would also remove Saber from the fight." _ Naruto responded with a serious expression on his face. "_It also seems we aren't the only one observing the fight. There is a normal woman on the East side with a gun, as well as what seems to be Lancer's master on top of one of the warehouses." _

"_That's Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald. Typical arrogant magus, but has the power to back it up. Get your clones in position on each of them with your presence concealment, and Archibald if possible. If the opportunity presents itself, we can wipe out most of the main competition in the first night." _Kariya ordered Berserker. The more he learned of his servant, the more he was amazed; Naruto had monstrously high overall stats, could make solid copies of himself, and he also had low level presence concealment that while it may not be on the same rank of Assassin, as most Servants will be able to detect him in close range, he was still shaping up to be an incredible Servant before even getting into open combat where Berserkers normally excel.

As Naruto's clones were sneaking into position by behind the Magus killer and his accomplice, drawing kunai as they moved, the final clone moving behind Lancer's master swept his gaze across the large crane on the side, and seeing a dark hooded figure with a skull like mask staring right at him, who cocked his head slightly before bowing his head slightly in what seemed to be acknowledgement before returning his gaze to the fight.

"_Master! On top of the crane, it's Assassin! Wasn't he supposedly killed in that commotion around the Tohsaka estate on the way here? _Naruto called out urgently. On the way to the docks, they had detected a large amount of magical energy being released from what Kariya identified as the Tohsaka mansion, where he arrived just in time to watch a figure in gold armor strike down Assassin by summoning countless weapons from golden portals before sending them to destroy Assassin.

"_Back off the master for now, no reason to tip off any other Servants about your clone's abilities. There is most likely an underhanded scheme here. Every Assassin summoned has been Hassan-i-Sabbah, Hassan of the Hundred Faces, so it is likely that he may have a similar ability to you. Let's watch the fight, it look like Lancer's master is making his move." _Kariya responded, as they listened to Lancer's master give permission to use his Noble Phantasm. What followed was a rather fast exchange of blows, with Lancer tricking Saber using his two spears, eventually revealing both of their identities; King Arthur, the Once and Future King of Britain wielding the legendary blade Excalibur was actually a girl, and Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, son of Donn and first warrior of the Knights of Fianna, wielding two different length spears; Gae Dearg that can cut through magic and Gae Buidhe that causes cursed wounds. At this Naruto frowned, his regeneration and ability to heal from damage is one of his most important abilities that allows him to fight long after any other person would have died.

He was knocked out of his thoughts as a flash of lightning lit up the sky, as the sound of hooves filled the air, a large chariot pulled by two massive bulls descended from the air, lightning crackling around them, arcing across all the metal shipping containers and machinery, with an absolutely massive red haired man, with a rather thin and small black haired youth holding the reins proclaiming loudly,

"Both of you, sheathe your blades. You are in the presence of the king! I am Iskandar, King of Conquerors!"

* * *

Kiritsugu felt that the situation at the docks was rapidly spreading out of his control; what originally started as a scouting expedition with Saber answering the call of the enemy servant has devolved into chaos. Saber was both wounded by a cursed weapon, her identity was revealed as the King of Britain, revealing what her Noble Phantasm would most likely be. The only way to heal her would be to defeat Lancer, who was a formidable Servant, or his Master, and while Kayneth Archibald was a rather typically arrogant magus, he still had the talent to pack up his claims. Furthermore, Assassin was still alive somehow, and he couldn't make a move to take out an enemy Master, as there would be no possible way he survives a battle with potentially multiple Servants. Finally, another Servant, the legendary Alexander the Great had arrived, loudly proclaiming who he was for all to hear. All of this was running through his head as he shifted the scope of his sniper to the quivering Master at Rider's side, before he felt the cold steel of a blade press itself against his neck.

"Oh what's this? You and your little friend on the other side wouldn't be about to interrupt this fun little gathering by shooting that poor little master down there, would you now? That would make the Boss awfully annoyed after all.l" A voice growled into his ear, pushing the blade a little harder into his neck.

Rider's loud voice shouted out below him,"My name is Iskandar, the King of Conquerors! In this Grail War, I am of the Rider class. Fate has brought us together to do battle for the Grail."

"What are you thinking, you idiot?" His shaking master frantically tried to stop him, ineffectively pushing at him as he cowered within the chariot.

"But first, I wish to make a proposition. What think you of yielding the Grail to me, and joining my army? You would be treated as honored allies. And together, we shall share in the joy of world conquest!"

This was incredibly bad, Kiritsugu decided. Not only was a Servant pressing a blade into his neck, which he had zero hopes of escaping without having his throat slashed, they knew Maiya was there as well and she was most likely in the same situation.

"I am afraid I must decline. I may give the Grail to but one man; my new avowed lord." Diarmuid called out.

" Not to you, Rider! Did you interfere with our battle merely to proffer that ridiculous plan? If so, it is a grave insult. I am the rightful King of Britain. I could never lower myself to mere retainer, even in service to a mighty king." Saber responded angrily, hands tightening around the grip of her once again concealed Excalibur.

"King of Britain, you say! What a surprise! I'd hardly have expected the King of Knights to be a little girl." Rider said, appearing genuinely interested in the now named Saber.

But who could it possibly be? Saber, Lancer, and Rider were all down below, from what Kiritsugu saw of Archer, he was incredibly arrogant and bombarded enemies from afar. It could possibly be Assassin, but he wasn't quite sure what the situation there was, considering he was struck down by Archer earlier that night.

"Then would you like to taste this little girl's blade, King of Conquerors?" Saber responded, bringing her blade to point at Rider.

"I suppose negotiations have failed. Such a waste, what a shame!" Rider said with a sigh, rubbing the back of his head.

His thoughts racing, Kiritsugu went through a dozen escape plans in a few seconds, but in no way could he combat a knife placed against his throat by a Servant, whose reflexes and speed would be enough to kill him before he even moved a foot. In all of his life combating mages, earning the distinct title of Magus Killer, had he even been so close to dying as quite this moment. All of his plans for the Grail War were about to go up in smoke. Distantly, he heard Lancer's master Kayneth Archibald berating and threatening Rider's Master, the now named Waver Velvet, who seemed to be cowering into Rider's cloak.

"Mage! So you were to be my Master, rather than this boy. Absurd, only one brave enough to ride to the battlefield at my side could ever be my Master. A coward who lacks sufficient courage to show himself is nowhere close to being worthy! And there are others as well! Out there, skulking in the darkness!" Rider called out, spreading his arms wide. "Saber and Lancer, your duel was magnificent. Surely, the sound of your blades called other Heroic Spirits than myself here. Heroic Spirits, born again through the Holy Grail, gather here and now! Those too craven to show themselves will draw the scorn of Iskandar, King of Conquerors!"

As Kiritsugu continued to think of plans, a bead of blood traveling down his throat where the edge of the knife was pressed, a flurry of gold lights swirled down, gathering on top of a flickering light pole, revealing the golden armored Archer that struck down Assassin.

"So, two lesser beings dare to name themselves kings, even in my presence." Archer called out. Covered from the neck down in intricate golden armor, with bright gold hair standing up, red eyes peering out from a handsome face that was marred by a look of utter contempt with his arms crossed across his breastplate.

"I fail to see where the problem lies, I am Iskandar, the legendary King of Conquerors." Rider responded with a rather confused look on his face.

"What nonsense. I am the one true king. All others are mere pretenders." Archer uttered, his sneer deepening as he glared down from his position.

"If you're that insistent, then why not name yourself? No true king should be troubled by giving his name." Iskandar challenged back.

"So you would question me, pretender? Me, the king? If, even in the presence of my glory, you cannot discern my identity, your blindness will seal your doom!" Archer proclaimed, golden circles forming in the air behind him with the tips of intricate weapons poking out.

Kiritsugu didn't know what to do, at least 5 of the 7 Servants were gathered in one place, both him and Maiya were trapped by an unknown enemy, and the fighting was about to begin anew. As he considered the odds of using a Command Seal to recall Saber to defend him, giving away his status as Master, he felt the knife at his throat drop away.

"Well, I guess that means it's the Boss's turn to join in." A voice behind him stated, quickly turning around to see a young man stepping away from him with bright blonde hair with blue eyes, dressed in a black and orange outfit with a white coat over it slipping the knife, a kunai he absently noted, back into his sleeve, before seemingly turning into smoke with a small popping noise. Right as he turned back to see what was going on below, a blur crashed into Lancer, slamming him into the stack of shipping crates at incredible speed.

* * *

Naruto sighed, standing up from his kneeling position. His shadow clones had subdued both Kiritsugu Emiya and his accomplice, preventing them from acting as more and more Servants joining the fray, with Rider loudly stating his identity as Iskandar, the King of Conquerors. With Rider's challenge out to all of those watching in the shadows, what Naruto assumed was Archer appeared, dressed in all gold, with hair that was almost as gravity defying as Kakashi-sensei, a look that just screamed arrogance that may even match Madara Uchiha. He even had the stance down! Looking down from a higher point, a sneer on his face with his arms crossed on his chest, the only thing missing was a gunbai and a pair of spinning Sharingan.

As weapons started to appear behind Archer, Saber and Lancer both readied their weapons, he prepared to join in. Afterall, he was _THE_ Naruto Uzumaki, the Show-off Number One Unpredictable Noisy Ninja!

"_Master, I'm gonna join in, can't miss out on all the fun!" _He called out mentally to Kariya and cutting the connection, before getting into a low stance, gathering chakra into his legs, with a whispered "This one is for you Bushy Brows..." before launching himself into the crowd of Servants.

"**DYNAMIC ENTRY!**!"


End file.
